Before You Go
by taysparks21
Summary: Just a one-shot about Seana bc they are my otp. Basically Seans leaving and they share a night together.


Okay guys. This is my first fic ever so bare with me and please be nice to me lol. I've had this idea for quite some time and it won't leave my head. It's a Seana fanfic so if you don't like it don't read it (:

Before You Go

January. The coldest month. And for Sean Maguire, the absolute worst month.

"…our plan is to have Robin Hood sacrifice himself for Regina." Adam explains carefully.

"I see. And may I ask why? Regina and Robins relationship is one of the most popular ships on here. Do you really think that's a good idea? I'm not trying to dismiss what you're telling me, but can I at least get an explanation? Look, I know I'm just an actor and you are the creators of this marvelous show, but I fell as though you do owe me an explanation to, quite literally, obliterate my character."

"We want to set Reginas arc up for season six. We want to split Regina in half; good vs. evil. We want to separate the evil queen from Regina. And in order to do that we need a tragedy to occur for the evil in her to come out. That is all I can tell you at this point. But I see why you're upset: you are Robin Hood. But I need you to understand that in order for us to continue this marvelous show, we have to make sacrifices. And this time it happens to be you. I am sorry. And I hope you'll continue to watch for your fellow cast mates. And I hope there will be hope for healing." And with that, Adam Horowitz leaves the conference room.

One month. It's been a whole month since Sean found out he wouldn't be on OUAT anymore. He hasn't told anyone about his "departure" yet. And it's killing him.

"Lana, may I have a word with you?" Sean asked nervously, pressing his hand gently to her lower back and guiding her to the break room.

"Sure thing. What's been up with you lately? You've been acting a bit strange" she says as she takes a seat in the middle of the couch, him sitting beside her on the right.

"Love, there's something I've wanted to talk to you about. But right now is not a good time though…" he says while scanning the hall where Jared Gilmore is talking to one of the crew.

"Well, would you want to come to my house tonight after we all get done shooting?"

"Yes, that would be great." He says, hugging her tightly, breathing her in and threading his fingers through her hair.

"Sean, we should really get back to filming" she says and hugs him back tightly.

"I know. I just wanted a moment, that's all." He smiles at her then, deep dimples and crystal blue eyes. The kind of blue eyes she gets trapped in every time she looks at them for too long.

"Guess I'll see you later then." And with that, she kisses him on the corner of this mouth and throws a wink at him and waltzes away. He watches her leave, or should I say watches her ass jiggle back and forth until she's out the door and out of sight.

He's pacing back and forth in front of her house, debating on if he's making the right decision to tell her about his and Robins fate. On one hand he isn't allowed to share information about the show, but on the other hand it's Lana and she deserves to be told before anyone else. She is his scene partner, his best friend, the one he can trust no matter what. And so that does it. He walks up her front steps and knock on the door. He waits awhile, maybe a minute and a half before trying again. Nothing. He decides to call her then, maybe she's upstairs and doesn't hear his knocking he thinks. No answer. He paces in front of her door this time. He's so lost in his thoughts about if he's doing the right thing or not that he doesn't hear the door creak open and her call his name.

"Sean!" she practically yells and grabs his arm. She's wearing a see-through cover-up and has a black lacy bra on and black booty shorts. She doesn't have a drop of makeup on and her hair is in a messy bun. He thinks this is the most beautiful he has ever seen her. Which is a lot considering she is always beautiful.

It takes him a good few seconds before he even senses she's talking to him. "Sorry love. I didn't hear you come out."

"Well I didn't hear you either so I guess we're even", she throws a wink at him and turns around to enter her home. He follows and closes the door.

"So what's so important you couldn't tell me at work?" she asks as she heads into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. "Want some?" She pours him a glass too before he can even answer.

"Thanks, love. Well, Adam brought me into his office back in the beginning of January. He gave me insight on Onces future. More so my future" he eases into and she listens intently. "They explained how Robin Hood will make the ultimate sacrifice for Regina; he will give his life in order to save hers."

As he explains this new information to her she presses her lips together in a thin line and doesn't make a sound.

"Lana?" He tries but gets no response. "Lana please say something-"

"So let me get this straight. In January he said Robin will die. Did he say that he would be brought back sometime? Like last time when they brought Marian back we were separated for awhile but brought back together again? How long this time because I really hate being away from you, as in like not filming with you because I know I'll see you but it won't be the same, you know?" she talks so quickly he can barely catch up.

"I don't think you're grasping what I'm saying. Robin won't just die; he will be obliterated. He can't be brought back. At the end of this season I will be leaving the show."

She stares at him. A blank stare that has him holding his breath.

"If you are trying to prank me this isn't funny."

"I wish I could say that I am joking, but I'm not. After this season I won't be a member of the cast anymore." She stares at him again. "But that means I won't get to play with my best friend anymore. That means I won't get to see you regularly. That means…" she trails off as a tear escapes her eye, one which Sean swipes away before it gets passed her nose.

"Love please don't cry-"

"How can you tell me not to cry?! This is ridiculous. They cannot do this to you. They can't do this to me…" she says the last part to herself, but Sean catches it.

She gulps down the last bit of her wine and stands up. Paces her living room the same way he did outside her front door. Hands on her hips and brows furrowed, chewing on her bottom lip, she wants to cry but she doesn't have the right to. It's not her character. Wait yes she does. He's her best friend, more than a friend, she corrects herself.

"Sean I can't lose you. I can't-"

"And you won't." he rushes to comfort her "I'll make sure of it. Just because Robin is gone doesn't mean I am. Lana I refuse to leave you. You mean too much to me. Lana, I-"

"Don't. Don't you dare do that. This sound like the start of a goodbye" she states, shaking her head and playing with the ends of her drawstrings.

"It's not. And I won't give you one. Not yet at least. We still have 3 months until I leave" he reminds her. He stands with her now, taking her hands in his and rubs soothing circles into her skin.

"This is just so not fair. Is there anything I can do to convince them to rethink their idiotic plan?"

"No you can't do anything. You aren't even supposed to know. It's confidential. No one is supposed to know, but I couldn't not tell you" he pulls her into a hug, rests his chin atop her head and presses his hands at the small of her back as she wraps her arms around his middle and buries her head into his chest. He slides one hand up her spine slowly and into her hair and massages her head. He loves her hair, so fluffy and silky and soft and, oh god. The smell of her hair: apples and flowers. He breathes her in, remembering the smell of her hair and the feel of her body pressed against his. This is all too familiar. He remembers when he first read the script for 4x08 and goddamn was he excited, wait, nervous. Definitely nervous because he will be grabbing her ass, which he has wanted to do since the first moment he met her.

"Sean, I love you" she squeezes him tighter.

"And I you."

She pulls back a little just so she can see his face. She's shorter than him, not by a whole lot but quite a bit. Her eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. She goes to stand on her tiptoes and leans in to kiss him. It's just a little wet peck, so little he doesn't even realize she just kissed him. She can't believe it either.

"Oh my god what is wrong with me I am so sorry" she utters out and goes to move away from him but he grabs her arms and pulls her back into a kiss. A kiss that starts out small then turns into a heated battle. Lanas arms are now around Seans neck and his arms are wrapped tightly around her lower back, both trying to get the other closer, even though that's not possible. Lana is the first to break the kiss, both gasping for air. Sean places their foreheads together and travels his hands from her back down to cup her ass.

"You know, this kind of reminds me of our scene together in the vault" Lana laughs out.

"Ha. I was just thinking the same thing" he stares at her this time. Looks deep into her eyes as her licks his lips, which doesn't go unnoticed by Lana because that's where she's been staring since they parted. "maybe we should finish our scene?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean" he starts as he puts his hands at her waist and turns them around and presses her to the wall, "why don't we finish the rest of the scene? Like after we dropped on the makeshift bed." This has her opening her mouth slightly and looking at him, licking the corner of her lips.

"I'm not sure I understand fully. Would you care to show me what you mean?" she smirks at him.

"You don't have to ask twice" he all but growls out. He dips down to kiss her, hungry and hard and wanting this time. A dominating kiss which she wasn't ready for but is all too willing to give back. He rakes one hand through her hair and the other to grope at her ass. He squeezes and kneads her ass. She moans into the kiss when he drags the other hand down her body to her ass and picks her up and she slides her legs around his middle. She's kneading her hands through his hair this time, peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck and back up to his lips. He has a tight hold under and on her ass to keep her in place and from falling as he walks them up the stairs and into her bedroom. He kicks her door shut and it startles her a bit but she doesn't break their kiss. He gently places her back on the floor in front of her bed. He drinks her image in: mused hair, blushed cheeks, plump lips, satin robe all fucked up.

"God you are so beautiful" he tells her as he grabs the ends of her drawstrings and undoes them, opening her robe and he slides it down and off her shoulders. He drinks her in again. Black laced bra, pushup bra he can tell, toned stomach and those booty shorts which don't leave much to the imagination. She starts to feel small under his gaze so she cups his chin and makes him look at her.

"Make love to me Sean" she gasps out. She eases herself back into the softness of her mattress.

"I plan to, milady." He's crawling over her, both hands at the side of her head and one leg between her legs. He kisses her so softly this time, savoring the taste of her lips. She scrapes her nails up and down his clothed back. She swirls them around to his front and tugs on the bottom of his shirt, silently asking him to rise up so he can pull it off, which he does. He kisses the side of her jaw and leans up over her and stares at her as he slowly takes his shirt off, teasing her. He throws it to his side and leans back down to pepper wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She moans his name and threads one hand through his hand and the other rubbing up and down his back, trying to move him further between her legs to get some sort of friction going. He must sense what she's silently asking for because he is standing and removing his jeans and shoes and climbs back on top of her before she even registers he left. He grabs both of her thighs and wraps them around his waistline as he strokes each of her legs. She's grasping at his neck, kissing him all sloppily and wet. Oh god, wet. She's soaking wet. She's not wearing underwear underneath her shorts either so the seam of her shorts is rubbing against her clit in the most delicious way. She's basically dry humping him, which only makes him chuckle into her mouth. She breaks their kiss and slowly opens her eyes and mouth to ask him what's so damn funny. She doesn't get to though because now he has one hand groping her boob and the other kneading her ass. He's definitely an ass man, she concludes. He's leaving love bites on her neck and in the valley between her breasts. He kisses then bites the swell of her breasts then licks to soothe the bites. This little action has her arching her back off the bed and squeezing her legs tighter around his waist. He takes one hand and presses it on her belly to keep her in place under him. When she finally obliges and stops grinding her hips against him he pulls back to look at her beauty, again. She squirms again under his intent gaze.

"So beautiful" he whispers into the skin on her belly. He squeezes her waist and plants kisses up her stomach and up her breasts and onto her lips. They go into another heated kiss, tongues clashing and moans being thrown around. He slowly takes his hands from her waist and travels them up her sides, which tickles her. He drags them around her back, looking for her bra clasp. His hands roam all around her straps until he furiously breathes into her mouth "bloody hell where is the damn clasp?!" She laughs into his mouth and breaks their kiss just to pull back. She sits up and grabs his hands and places them at the front of her bra. "It unclasps in the front, like this" she explains as they both undo her bra. Her breasts come popping out and his gaze immediately goes to them.

"Perfect" he tells her as he brings both hands to cup her boobs, simultaneously pushing her back to lie on the bed. He gropes her boobs while planting kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. He pinches both nipples, hard, which makes her gasp out in pleasure. She arches her back off the bed and grabs both of his wrists and drags them down to her waistband of her shorts. "off", she demands. He slowly pulls them down her thighs to her knees, exposing her vagina. "Bloody hell Lana", he realizes she isn't wearing underwear. "Surprise?" She asks giddily. He pulls her shorts the rest of the way down and off her ankles and throws them somewhere beside him. He slides his clammy palms up her smooth legs and grips her hipbones and pulls her to him. He is hard, so damn hard and the way he pulled her to him has her right up against his dick. She can feel he's hard, so she starts grinding her pelvis against his clothed dick, making him and her moan out in pleasure. He stills their grinding to leave a very frustrated Lana, but only to take off his boxers and free his incredibly hard erection. Lana licks her lips at the sight of him. Jesus he is huge, very huge. It scares and excites her at the same time. She hasn't gotten any in what seems like forever. With filming nonstop and having little to no time to herself, she hasn't had the chance to go out and meet people. Why should she when she has this guy who is her best friend. Friend. She doesn't really see Sean as just her friend. He's always been more, always will be more. Even though he's leaving he will hold a very large and special place in her heart.

"Lana, babe what's wrong?" He notices she has stilled her movements.

"What? Oh sorry I was just thinking." She half explains. She goes to reach out for him, takes him in her hands and starts moving her hands up and down his length. He groans at her tight grip and grabs a fistful of her hair. She starts at the base of his penis and slowly travels her hand up his length and glides her thumb over his head. He tugs at her hair, wanting to kiss her, but she doesn't let him. Instead she replaces her hand with her mouth. He was not at all ready for that. So when she starts licking up and down his penis and goes to suck on his head, he jerks and pushes himself deep into her mouth. She doesn't choke, instead she sucks him deeper into her throat, taking her mouth all the way down to his base. He grips her hair tighter and starts guiding her head back and forth. He looks down to get a good look at her, only to find that she's been staring at him this entire time. She's a fucking goddess, a pro. Her dark lustful eyes and plump lips sucking the life out of his cock has him on the verge on coming. But he won't, not yet. He wants to savor the image of her bent over and giving him the best blowjob of his entire life. She's bobbing her head furiously up and down his dick, sucking and grazing her teeth on him in all the right places.

"Gods Lana, your bloody amazing", he groans out. She smirks up at him and continues to suck him. She places one hand at the base of his cock and rotates her hand in circles and grips him while sucking the rest of him into the back of her throat. When he pulls her hair a little too tight she realizes he's about cum. She takes him fully into her mouth, sucking him. He tells her he's about to cum and he really doesn't want to spill into her. She just shakes her head and continues to suck, giving him another wink. A few moments later he spills inside of her mouth, her swallowing every ounce of his juices. When she's sure he's not going to cum anymore, she give him one last lick up and down his cock before sitting back up and smashing their lips together. She wraps her arms around his neck while he grips her hips and lays them both on the bed, her under him. He massages her tongue with his, tasting himself on her. She's moaning and scratching his neck, needing the release she just gave him. Sean must sense her want because he is traveling his hands down her body and under her ass to wrap her legs loosely around him. He takes one hand and slides it through her folds to make sure she's wet and ready. She gasps out his name, whimpers when he pumps two fingers into her. She pulls his head down into her collarbone as he continues to pump his fingers in and out of her, adding a third finger. She drops one leg onto the mattress and the other leg presses him closer. He presses and circles her clit a few times before removing his hand. She whimpers at the loss of the pleasure she was feeling, but screams out when he plummets himself to the hilt into her. He gives her a few seconds to catch her breath and adjust to his thick and long length. She arches her back even further off the mattress. He grabs her right ankle and places it onto his shoulder, giving him a better angle to pleasure her at. He starts his movements slow and steady, bringing his cock a little over halfway out before pushing back into her. They both moan out in pleasure at the feeling of each other. She rakes her nails up and down his back, leaving scratches and giving him a memory of their night together. He starts pumping into her, faster and rougher. Their moans and some screams, from Lana when he hits _that_ spot, fill the room. He braces himself with one hand on her stomach and the other on the side of her head, careful to not crush her. He continues to fill her fully of him but watches her face as he does so. She's so bloody gorgeous, and he tells her so. She has her face all scrunched up and mouth agape, letting some curse words escape.

"Fuck, yes Sean. Oh god please don't stop-uugh", she moans into the little amount of space between them. She holds onto his shoulders for dear life as she starts to cum.

"Yes Lana that's it. Let go love. Let go for me", he encourages as he picks up his pace and frantically pumps into her, bringing one hand between them to press on her clit to give her that extra pleasure. He has a strain in his arm from where he's been holding her up and also bracing himself, but he doesn't care. This is about her, what she needs and wants. So he gives her everything he can. A few moments and some screams later, followed by moans of his name, she comes. Hard. He rides out her orgasm, still pumping in her but slowly with little force to bring her down from her high. He drops her leg from his shoulder carefully onto the mattress, but not before pressing a kiss to her ankle. He lays half on her and half beside her, wrapping his arms around her. He presses sweet kisses to her collarbone and shoulder. She still holds onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go. So she doesn't. He slowly pulls out of her, knowing she's still sore, and lays beside her and pulls her to him, her resting her head on his chest and one leg draped over his thigh. He traces the outline of her curves, rubbing his hand up and down the dip in her side and over her ass, pressing kisses to her forehead.

"That was-"

"Amazing? Perfect?" She huffs out, still out of breath, cutting him off.

"Yes and so much more. Bloody hell Lana, I knew you were a goddess but you should've warned me that I was going to get lost in you. Literally and figuratively."

"I like to keep things… interesting and surprising", she smiles up at him. He looks down at her and goes to kiss her, this time a sweet and sensual and knowing kiss.

"I know you do, love" he starts as he laces their fingers together and brings her hand up to his lips, "Lana you wanna know something? I've been in love with you since the first moment we met. I never believed in 'love at first site' but when I saw you and heard you speak I was dumfounded. Then I got to know you, work with you and become good friends with you. The more I knew about you the more I fell in love with you. I never had said anything because I didn't know how you felt. So I just kept quiet and continued to cherish our beautiful friendship, I still do. But after tonight, I believe you feel the same way about me… Do you?" He asks nervously.

"Sean, I could say the exact same thing about you. Why do you think I'm always near you? It's not just because I see you as my best friend, I also see you as someone I trust and love. When we do our scenes I don't just think they are about Robin and Regina, I let myself believe that it's you and me. Even if only for that moment. Sean I am in love with you. Have been for awhile. Maybe not since the first moment we met, but after I got to know you. I don't trust easily, and I don't love easily. But somehow you have made it incredibly easy to love you. Any time you'd touch me or hug me I'd get these Goosebumps everywhere on my body and my face would get real hot. There's just something about you, Sean." She explains, him listening to her intently. "I don't know what will happen in the future for us, if there even is an us, but I do know I want you in my life, more than just a friend. Yes, I know you'll be going away soon, but I won't give up on us." She pouts her lips and looks up at him.

"Lana, you are my future. I will not lose you. I couldn't even imagine my life without you in it, right by my side. And I agree, it will be hard and challenging but we'll figure it out. If Robin and Regina can still be together after he left her and had a baby with her sister, we can make it through this" and with that he kisses her.

They lay there for awhile, not asleep but not awake either. Sean is still rubbing soothing circles on Lanas side and up her arms while she's rubbing her foot up and down his calve muscle. After awhile she stills her movements and her breathing becomes even, she's fallen asleep, he concludes. He lies there for about an hour or so, before finally deciding to get up. He moves out from under her, careful not to wake her. He presses a kiss to her brow and a soft one to her lips, gathers his clothes and leaves.

It's the last day of filming for Sean. They already had a going away party for him a couple weeks ago. The weather is warm, but the atmosphere isn't. It's a terribly sad day, for everyone. Especially for Lana and Sean. So when it's later and she's looking for him, she finds a note stuffed in her locker. It reads:

 _"_ _To my dearest Lana,_

 _These past few years have been the best years of my life. You, especially, have brought light and love into my life, and for that I can't thank you enough. I had to leave early to catch a flight back home, to England. I hadn't told my family what happened so I'll be over there for a couple of months. By the time you're reading this I'll already be on the plane. I just wanted to remind you of our night together. That was the best night of my entire life. I meant every bit of what I confessed to you. I will stand by it too. When I get back I would like to try and start a life with you. This is not a 'goodbye' letter; this is an 'I'll see you later' letter. I will call you tonight after I get settled in. You can one of two things: you can either answer my call so I know you are the same page as me to start a life together, or, you don't answer and I'll take that as a no. It's all up to you, my love._

 _Love,_

 _Sean"_

She takes the note and presses it to her lips as she starts to cry. She wipes the tears from her face and shoves it in her back pocket. She composes herself enough to go back inside with the rest of the cast to say goodbye.

When it's later, and she's passed out on the couch from drinking two bottles of wine, that's when her phone rings from in the kitchen. She doesn't hear it and stays asleep.

He takes the no answer as a 'no' and hangs up. He goes to bed that night clinging to a picture of her while thinking that the love of his life doesn't want to share a future together. She's made her decision; he has to live with that.


End file.
